


[翔潤]みぼうじん(R)

by koshita



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshita/pseuds/koshita
Summary: ！！開車慎入！！友善提醒，本文的車帶有強迫性質，不能接受請離開，謝謝喪服Play這篇文就是為了開車而存在的，PWP，請慎入





	[翔潤]みぼうじん(R)

**Author's Note:**

> ！！開車慎入！！  
> 友善提醒，  
> 本文的車帶有強迫性質，  
> 不能接受請離開，謝謝  
> 喪服Play  
> 這篇文就是為了開車而存在的，  
> PWP，請慎入  
> 

御村大宅門口的保全向他點頭致意後便開啟了大門，櫻井翔才緩緩走進御村家。

磯貝さん獨自一人站在玄關等候，從小看到大的少爺驟然離開人世的打擊，讓已經年邁的執事像是又老了好多歲。

「櫻井さん，您來了。」看見櫻井的到來，磯貝緩慢地彎下腰來迎接他，櫻井見狀連忙過去扶住這位熟悉的長輩。

「磯貝さん、不是一直都叫我翔くん的嗎？怎麼突然這麼見外。」輕扶著老執事的肩膀試圖給他無聲的安慰。一直以來經常受到他的照顧，櫻井對這位長輩充滿了尊敬。

「對了…夫人呢？」櫻井開口詢問。

「在靈堂裡。」

「嗯…」櫻井點點頭表示知道了。

「那麼我先出門幫夫人辦事情，託也少爺的事情就拜託給您了。」

「當然。」

阻止了磯貝要再鞠躬的動作，櫻井目送磯貝離開御村家，嘆了口氣，往靈堂的方向走。

穿過了長長的走廊，櫻井記得上個月造訪時，還能看見長廊上擺著御村的花道作品。

而那些美麗的花朵終究還是枯萎了，如同年輕的生命輕易地逝去不復返。

※※※

櫻井是御村託也大學時期的好友，御村家老爺在年老離世前曾拜託他協助託也少爺。所以他現在是御村家的律師，也是御村公司的法律顧問。

這次過來這裡一趟，是要協助處理御村家財產分配的問題。

靜謐的靈堂前，跪坐在壇前的人穿著純黑的喪服，寂寞的背影讓人不禁心疼了起來。

「潤…、」衝口而出後才發現自己的失態，「咳、夫人。」，櫻井恭敬地站在靈堂前鞠了個躬，而後他聽見了衣服布料與身下坐墊摩擦的聲音。

「翔さん。」背對著他的人轉過身來，似乎是沒發現方才稱呼上的失態，以一種絕對稱得上是優雅美麗的姿態緩緩站起身。

「唔、」大概是因為跪坐太久而癱軟了雙腿，那人的身子顯得有些站不穩，櫻井丟下手中的公事包奔過去，正好把膝蓋微微發軟的人抱進懷裡。

「你還好吧？」

「不、不好意思。」懷中微涼的身軀不動聲色地離開櫻井懷中，在方才的擁抱中指尖無意碰觸到的肌膚觸感，讓櫻井留戀得捨不得放開。

懷裡的溫度消失後，櫻井沒來由地感到心頭一陣抽痛。

那人稍稍整理了一下自己的儀容，才抬頭看了櫻井這位訪客。蒼白而虛弱的臉龐上是一個勉強擠出的虛弱微笑，明顯哭過的雙眼有些浮腫，臉頰彷彿還掛著淚痕，卻依然那麼美麗，甚至比平常還要好看，有一股說不出的病態美。

一如當年第一眼見到這個人的悸動，櫻井忍住再一次把他擁入懷中的衝動，耐心地等待對方整理好情緒。

「翔さん，我們到別的地方談吧。」

那人領著他到隔壁的會面室，在鋪了榻榻米的和室面對面坐了下來。

※※※

「託也的遺產，我什麼都不要。」給了櫻井一個比哭還令人難受的笑容，「無論如何他也回不來了。」

「…那？」櫻井的心臟又是一股抽痛，心疼與矛盾的複雜情緒一湧而上。

「公司那邊我會交給值得信任的人…畢竟我也不懂經營公司的事。」松本的雙眼認真地看著櫻井，「翔さん，你是託也的好朋友，我相信你會幫託也好好的處理吧？」

「當然。」

那人淡淡地笑了，眼睛彎成漂亮的弧度，讓櫻井好想輕柔地撫上那美麗的臉頰，親吻哭腫的雙眼，柔聲地告訴他：你還有我。如果你願意，我絕對會代替御村陪伴你一輩子。

「那潤你呢？」

「…什麼意思？」松本不解地問。

「託也已經不在了…那你呢？」

「不知道…也許我的心已經跟著託也走了…我怎麼樣都無所謂了。」

「怎麼可以！」突然的大音量讓松本嚇了一跳，櫻井不知為何猛力握住他的雙手。

「翔さん…你到底怎麼了？」

「松本潤…你是裝傻還是真的不知道？」

「…什麼？」

櫻井突然站起身走到松本身旁，蹲下身用力握住對方的肩頭，認真對上帶著些微病態美的雙眼，那人卻只是睜著大眼疑惑地看著他。

「潤…你真的不知道嗎？」櫻井像是挫敗般跪了下來，「已經十年了…」

「…欸？」

「從大學的時候開始…我就…」克制不住獸一般的衝動，櫻井不顧後果猛地低下頭咬上松本的雙唇，趁著對方驚訝之餘一口氣將舌竄進了口中，強勢地掠奪松本的吐息。

「唔、嗯…嗯嗚…」突如其來的強吻讓松本嚇了一大跳，雙手使勁地推向櫻井的胸口。櫻井的力氣卻大到推也推不開，他只好用力咬了一口正在瘋狂親吻著他的人。

「唔、」男人的唇角滲出了血絲，但松本也不管這麼多了馬上推開他站了起來，拉了拉在狂吻中被扯得凌亂的喪服，雙眼瞪大帶著怒意看向櫻井。

「櫻井さん！不要這樣。」

用手背抹了抹嘴角的血後站起身，櫻井用著算不上溫柔的力道把松本逼到牆邊，不由分說地把黑色的喪服拉得大敞，白皙透著粉紅的身體便在他面前一覽無遺。

「我啊、對你的心情，已經沒辦法克制了。」

抓住松本的手腕壓制住抵抗的動作，櫻井迷戀地把頭埋進白皙的胸口，吻上帶著誘人奶香的肌膚。

從剛才他就想這樣做了。

松本白嫩的膚色配上純黑色的喪服，強烈的反差感刺激了他的視覺神經，這樣的刺激對他來說像是誘人又致命的毒藥。他覺得自己體內一部分的獸性被這樣的松本引了出來，更可惡的是松本本人卻渾然不知。

※※※

當年御村笑著跟他介紹松本時，他第一眼就對松本產生了好感，後來在幾次相處下，他發現他越來越迷戀這個漂亮的男孩。

即使他無數次告訴自己不可以，他還是無可救藥地愛上了好朋友的戀人。

但他說什麼也不願意破壞在御村身邊的松本的笑容，於是他只是默默地守在松本身邊，用自己的方法守護著他跟御村的幸福。

而十年的歲月就這樣在轉眼間逝去。

跟御村結婚後的松本多了一股成熟的韻味，無意間散發出的風情萬種，總是若有似無地誘惑著經常造訪御村家的櫻井。

松本的每一次眼波流轉，每一抹笑容，每一個嬌羞的姿態，都讓櫻井無法自拔地沉迷於其中。

他曾經無數次幻想過…

※※※

「不要、這樣…啊、你在幹嘛…嗯啊…」被用力壓制住而不能動彈的松本只能試圖用言語讓櫻井冷靜下來，無奈對方就像是發了狂的獸般不斷啃吻他的身體，埋在他胸前的唇重重地滑過敏感的鎖骨，接著含住了粉色的乳首，並伸出舌頭賣力舔弄，讓它因為快感而變得挺立。

猛烈的快感讓松本幾乎要癱軟了雙腿，櫻井熱烈的唇吻誠實地勾起了他的慾望。腦袋裡有兩個聲音不停地響起——

一個聲音誘惑著：跟著身體的慾望走吧…

另一個聲音卻告訴他：不行…不能再這樣下去…

努力地從櫻井製造的快感中脫離，松本伸出已經有點發軟的右腿，重重踢了壓在身上的人一腳。櫻井吃痛地放開松本，他便趁勢往臥房的方向逃跑。

未料方才櫻井的挑逗讓敏感的身子有些癱軟而跑得不快，才剛跑到臥房門口，人便被櫻井攔腰抱住。

櫻井順勢把人拉進臥房，關起門來直接把人推到榻榻米上的床墊。

「求你、不要…」松本側身趴臥在床單上，瑟縮著慢慢偎向牆角。凌亂不堪的喪服早已遮掩不住誘人的身體，如花朵一般散在純白的床單上。

如此軟弱的哀求姿態進了櫻井眼裡就像是一種強烈的引誘，他無比渴望著，能看見松本那漂亮精緻的五官染上情慾的色彩。

「不要？等一下我會讓你舒服到求我…」

快步走近壓了上去，櫻井俯身吻上松本哀求的唇，一手探進黑色的喪服裡撫摸顫抖的身體。手指捏上乳尖時，松本在激狂的唇吻中微弱地咽嗚了一聲，櫻井因此更為加重了揉捏的力道，另一手從喪服下襬探進，使勁抓上柔軟的臀瓣。

「嗚…櫻井、我…不要…唔嗯…」雖然感覺下身的慾望已經因為快感而微微挺立起來，但在櫻井的唇舌往下到了脖間時，松本還是掙扎著要讓櫻井放手。

櫻井因為這樣的請求而停下了所有動作，雙手捧起松本的小臉吻上。親吻的力道與方才強迫性質的吻不同，而是如同絲綢一般綿密。一點一點地，輕吻松本帶著淚痕的眼角、臉頰，最後是柔嫩的雙唇，軟軟地舔、輕輕地吸，讓松本不自覺地張開嘴迎合他的深吻。

「潤、不要…拒絕我…」手指輕撫著方才吻過的唇，櫻井哀求般地看著身下的松本。

「可是…」

「讓我照顧你的未來，好嗎？」

看著松本顫抖的雙唇，櫻井沒有等對方回應便自顧自地吻了上去，克制不住的雙手又開始在敏感的身體上撩撥。

「等…嗯…」手掌探進喪服撫上微燙的陰莖時，櫻井感到松本身體誠實地顫抖著，於是他又低下頭舔弄紅腫的乳頭。聽見克制不住的輕喘時，他知道松本的身體已經一點一點地為快感所駕馭。

「我不會讓你有機會拒絕我的。」

※※※

「嗚、嗯…啊、哈啊…那裡…不要…、」櫻井一手握住纖細白皙的腳踝，讓松本還穿著白色足袋的右腿高高舉著。松本的小腿隨著高舉的姿勢露了出來，櫻井一邊偏頭吻著白嫩的小腿肚，手指伸進了溫熱的後穴探索著。

身下的松本已經完全被情慾控制，沒有拒絕的意思。難耐地咬著紅潤的雙唇接受他的入侵，扭動著腰臀像是不滿足的誘惑。

「潤、放鬆…你裡面、好緊…」松本因為他的話而不自覺地收縮了內壁，手指感受到的緊緻度讓櫻井的慾望不由得又高漲了起來，探進穴內的手指又加了一根，開始快速抽動著。

「啊、啊…嗯啊…我、不…」松本微微撐起身子像是求饒般抓住了他猛烈抽動的手，櫻井看著身下這樣衣衫凌亂而低姿態的美人，感覺自己的慾望就快要爆發。

讓手指在松本體內猛烈地抽送了一陣，引發一陣更甜膩的呻吟後，櫻井便放下了松本高舉著的腿。

調整了姿勢躺在松本旁邊，讓人轉了個身背對著他，櫻井脫下西裝褲後隨手抓了個枕頭墊在松本的腰上。接著他撩高了還穿在松本身上的喪服下擺，一手探入兩腿間，扳開一條腿掛在自己手臂上舉高，把身子靠了過去讓慾望的前端在松本的後穴入口反覆地輕輕戳刺。

「嗚…櫻井…你、嗯…」松本難耐地動了動身子，雙臀無意識地微微往後翹了一些，似乎想讓股間的陰莖再深入一點。但櫻井卻將下身往後退開，不讓松本輕易地得到想要的快感。

「我說過…我會讓你求我…嗯？」櫻井伸進兩腿間的大掌往前揉上了腿間慾望的囊部，溫熱的掌心惡意地抓揉著敏感的小球，讓松本呻吟著繃緊了身子。

「嗚…嗯…櫻井…」

「潤…你知道我想聽到什麼…」櫻井刻意將舌探進松本的耳窩裡，松本的肩膀縮了一下，櫻井因此滿意地輕笑了一聲，「還有，叫我翔。」

「我、不…」慢慢地往下吻，櫻井溫熱的舌舔上了黏著細軟髮尾的後頸，下身也更刻意地若即若離刺激著敏感的後穴。

「…嗯？」

松本羞恥得幾乎快哭出來，櫻井在身後用各種方法惡意地撩撥著他，穴口快速地收縮彷彿訴說著空虛，想要被狠狠進入的心情越來越強烈。

「嗚…進、進來。」就要被快感逼瘋，松本羞恥的眼淚終於忍不住流下，「翔…快點插進來，我想要…」

「啊…」櫻井腫大的陰莖瞬間插了進來，而後松本就感覺到一陣顫慄的快感，讓他舒服得只能發出微弱的氣音。

他的腿被用力扳得更開，身後的男人正快速挺著腰在他體內不斷抽送著。側躺著進入的姿勢比想像中還要深入，敏感點被櫻井重重地頂弄，每一下抽動都是說不出的舒服。

櫻井的低喘就打在他耳邊，讓他不由自主地跟著抽插的節奏放肆地呻吟著，「嗯、啊…啊、啊、」

櫻井空出的手扳過他的頭，還來不及反應，松本的雙唇馬上就被被狠狠地吻住，「嗚嗯…」

「嗚、嗯…太快…」在一陣猛烈的抽送中雙唇被放開，松本只能從模糊的視線中看見熟悉的臥房擺設。

他不知道為什麼會變成這樣，在他與御村的家，雙腿大張地跟櫻井做愛，可是他的身體卻無法克制地感到愉悅跟滿足，羞恥感跟快感同時占據了他的全身，讓他沉溺在其中無法自拔。

身後那個激狂地抽插著他的男人彷彿是他此刻唯一的救贖，松本忍不住伸手握住了櫻井擱在他腿間的手心。

「潤…潤…」櫻井柔情的呼喊從身後傳來，有些情不自禁的松本勉強轉頭看著他的臉龐。

櫻井像是再也忍不住般大動作地換了姿勢，他讓松本平躺在自己身下，兩手抬高軟弱的雙腿掛在腰上，對準柔軟的後穴又狠狠插了進去。

「嗯…啊…好、好舒服…」插入的瞬間櫻井馬上又挺了腰抽動起來，松本只能抓住床單跟著節奏搖晃，嘴裡是止不住的呻吟。

「潤…」櫻井壓低了身子，直勾勾地看著松本的雙眼，「我從以前一直都在想…如果哪一天…你變成我的人…那該有多好…」

「啊、嗚…翔…我、」下身仍然持續地被抽插著，讓松本舒服得根本說不出話來。

「你…不用現在回答我沒關係…我會慢慢的、讓你的身體…你的心、全部屬於我…」櫻井一邊輕喘一邊道。

「嗯…啊、啊…哈啊…啊、快…」一口氣把想說的話說完，交合處傳來的一陣陣緊緻讓櫻井感覺慾望已經瀕臨極限，於是他雙手托高了松本的臀部扳開後，再一次加快了抽送的速度。

「潤…舒服的話，就射出來。」埋在松本耳邊的唇誘惑地說，讓就要被快感淹沒的松本忍不住伸出手環抱住櫻井的背。

「嗯…哈啊…啊…」

「潤、潤…」

「唔嗯…啊…」在幾乎要射出的前一刻，櫻井準確地吻上了呻吟著的唇，把松本高潮時的甜膩氣息全數含進口中。松本顫抖著射出的同時，櫻井的慾望也在後穴收縮的猛烈力道刺激下，全數射進松本的身體裡。

※※※

「哈啊…哈、嗯…」猛烈的射精後，櫻井還是讓慾望在濕滑的內壁裡緩慢地抽送，高潮後的餘韻讓兩個人情不自禁又斷續吻了起來。

「潤…對不起…」一吻結束，櫻井依依不捨地把慾望從松本體內抽出，高潮後的液體有些噴灑到了純黑的喪服上，衣服顯然是不能再穿了。櫻井只好坐起身來用床單把松本的身子裹了起來，把還在微微喘息的松本摟進懷裡，輕柔地吻著他的髮際。

「潤…聽我說…也許我對你做了這樣的事，你會因此而恨我。但是我剛剛說的事，都是認真的…」雙手環住纖細的腰，櫻井從身後把頭埋進松本的頸窩，「你願意，給我一個機會嗎？」

「……」

感覺到懷裡人的不安與猶豫，櫻井在松本頸間悶悶地笑了，他輕輕鬆開擁抱的手，把松本的身體轉成正面，「…慢慢來沒關係。」，然後在松本的額頭印下一吻，

「我會讓你看到我的真心的。」

\- FIN


End file.
